As the capabilities of various computing devices expand, users are increasingly utilizing these devices to perform a variety of tasks. For instance, users are increasingly watching video content on devices such as smart phones and tablet computers. Unfortunately, much of the video content available was created for a large screen, such that there can be many objects represented in a frame of video at any time, with many of those objects being relatively small with respect to the size of the screen. When displaying such content on a device, such as a smart phone, with a relatively small display size, it can be difficult for a user to observe things like fine details, facial expressions, and the like. As the resolution of video content is increasing, it can be possible for a user to adjust a display setting to display only a region of the video content. The region selected will generally be relatively static, such that an object of interest to the user might be positioned and/or move outside the selected region. Further, the selected region might be appropriate for some scenes of the video but not others.